Too Busy For Friendship/Transcript
Return to Too Busy For Friendship. Scenes |-|Scene 1= [Scene shows Wizgiz's class; noisy with voices.] Wizgiz: Alright my dear fairies, concentrate and— [Looks at watch—camera pans to Emerald.] Emerald: Concentrate and what? [Camera pans to the whole class–then goes back to Wizgiz.] Wizgiz: Seems I have a meeting to attend. Hmm, [Snaps fingers.] Emerald, Cinnamon, Liana, Daphne please take care of this noisy class! [Camera pans to Liana and Daphne.] Daphne: I think it's rude to say this class is noisy. [Camera pans to Wizgiz walking out of the class and shutting the door; pans back to Daphne and Liana as Emerald and Cinnamon approach them.] Cinnamon: Okay girls, we have two options. One– Emerald: Fashion sketches! [Creates a notebook. Opens a page and shows it to Liana.] See that? Beautiful, huh? Liana: I don't think self-promoting is recommended. [Emerald giggles.] Emerald: Promoting? That's a fantabulous idea! [Opens a different page.] Hey everybody, how pretty is this outfit? I actually have a lot of ideas to tell..but being a fairy has more responsible than being a fashion designer. [Daphne gulps.] Cinnamon: Um, Emerald.. [Camera pans to Emerald babbling.] Emerald: I mean.. [Eyes closed.] This is topknot fashion! I bet no fashion designer ever think of this! [Opens eyes.] Student #1: Hey y'all look! [Looks at the window.] It's them! [Everyone except Emerald, Liana, Daphne and Cinnamon ran out of the class.] Daphne: What's out there? Cinnamon: Hmm.. Liana: Judging by the window I see a big car. [Emerald gasps.] Let's go! [The four walk out of the class.] |-|Scene 2= [Scene shows the courtyard as three girls step out of the big car.] Emerald: [Pointing to Jewel.] That clothing is so fancy! Cinnamon: That girl you're pointing to is Jewel. Daphne: What happened to them? Liana: I guess, [Shrugs.] fame and Earth has changed them from hair to toe. Cinnamon: Autographs session? Seriously? [Shows Diamond, Jewel and Sugar signing autographs to people.] Emerald: Why didn't I follow them to LA? [Grins.] I would be as famous as they are! Daphne: Why is [Sees a girl giving Diamond and Jewel microphones.] that girl giving them microphones? Cinnamon and Liana: Because.. [Pans to Diamond and Jewel as they move their bodies; music plays.] [Scene shows Diamond and Jewel singing.] Diamond: Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night. It's getting kinda crazy under the lights, and we don't care where we're passing our time, watching those LA Boyz roll by. Jewel: In their Drop Tops, Harleys, Escalades too, a hundred different flavors to vary your view. There's one for me, and there's one for you, Watching them LA Boyz roll through. Diamond and Jewel: Looking so hot down in Hollywood, You know they got, got the goods, So lets give it up for those LA Boyz. Riding the waves up in Malibu, they really get, get to you, so lets give it up for those LA Boyz. Jewel: Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice! Diamond and Jewel: Give it up, give it up for the LA Boyz. [Camera shows disappointed Emerald, Cinnamon, Daphne and Liana, pans back to Diamond and Jewel.] Put your number in my phone, maybe I'll call you, maybe not. What are you doing all alone, come, show me what you got boy, show me what you got, got boy, what you got boy, show me what you got. Looking so hot down in Hollywood, You know they got, got the goods, So lets give it up for those LA Boyz. Riding the waves up in Malibu, they really get, get to you, so lets give it up for those LA Boyz. Jewel: Give it up for the LA Boyz, give it up for the LA Boyz, give it up for the LA Boyz. Diamond and Jewel: Give it up for the LA Boyz, give it up for the LA Boyz, give it up for the LA Boyz, so give it up for those LA Boyz. [Scene cuts to Emerald, Cinnamon, Liana and Daphne.] Cinnamon: What the helicopter? I don't like this at all! Liana: They're wearing Earth-style outfits! [Looks at Emerald who frowns.] Emerald: Oh fudge! [Gasps.] They're wearing the most beautiful outfits than I can imagine! Daphne: Have they forgotten about nature? Liana: I'm pretty sure Earth was way more nature-ish the last time we visited it. [Scene shows Diamond, Jewel and Sugar.] Sugar: [Walks to the microphone and picks it up.] Not to sound like we're not caring people, but really have to go and unpack our stuff. Audience: Alright! Group #1 (at the same time): Okay. Group #2 (at the same time): No problem. Diamond: [Looks at Sugar.] C'mon! Sugar: Good day. [Throws the microphone to the audience; runs away with Diamond and Jewel; ran pass Emerald, Cinnamon, Liana and Daphne; camera pans to Emerald who turns her head away.] Emerald: Couldn't you at least say "Hi"?! |-|Scene 3= [Scene shows Grizelda's class.] Grizelda: Try it. Focus and create.. [Looks at Jewel who is laughing while using her cell phone.] Jewel, what's the funny material? [Camera zooms to Jewel.] Jewel: It's nothing. Just this funny video on YouTube. Emerald: FairyTube? Jewel: YouTube! [Scene cuts to the class.] Grizelda: Can you focus on class? Jewel: Nope. Sugar: I'm pretty sure Jewel [Looks at Jewel next to her.] needs to listen to the teacher. Jewel: Dang it. [Looks at Grizelda.] Grizelda: Thank you, Sugar. [Jewel looks at her cell phone and laughs.] Jewel! Diamond: Jewel, do you mind paying attention to class? [Looks at Jewel in a moody face.] We didn't learn last six months' semester and the exam is in another six months. We really have to focus, Jewel. Jewel: I'm sorry—but you yourself love the wacky donkey video! [Scene pans to the whole class.] Diamond: Jewel. Jewel (at the same time): I mean.. Diamond: Jewel. Jewel (at the same time): It's like.. Sugar: JEWEL! Jewel: Yes? Sugar: Please focus on class or I'll kill you with my own bare hands. [Shows her fist.] Emerald: So you three have gone Earthy? Jewel and Diamond: Say what? Daphne: Look at Jewel. It seems she has forgotten all the spells. Emerald: Ya-Ha! Liana (at the same time): Who knows? Grizelda: Let's focus.. Jewel: Oh! Oh! Look here! Someone thinks I'm dumb enough to forget all my spells! Well listen here all you missy.. [Jerk-face.] Sugar: Don't make that face. Jewel: As far as we've gone to Earth for six months.. Diamond: That doesn't mean we have forgotten magic! Emerald: I bet you do. Jewel: Jerk face! [Creates a wolf which attacks Emerald's face.] Emerald: [Wolf scratches her face.] Aah! Ow! [Falls down.] Somebody help me! Grizelda: I'm out! [Runs out of the class.] Cinnamon: Jewel, stop it! Daphne: Diamond, Sugar, do something! Diamond: Oh, we'll do something alright. [Looks at Sugar and Sugar smiles at her.] Blazing Fire! [Attacks Cinnamon and Cinnamon creates a shield.] Sugar: Air Thunder! [Attacks Daphne and Daphne ducks.] Cinnamon: Stop it! Diamond: This is just one proof out of five! Liana: [Creates a shield as Jewel attacks her.] This is crazy! Cinnamon: Water Barrier! [Creates a shield.] Diamond and Sugar: Blazing Air! [Attacks Cinnamon, Liana, Daphne and Emerald.] Daphne and Liana: Water Blizzard! [Creates a barrier.] Ugh! Sugar: Argh! [Attacks.] Cinnamon: Superior Drop! [Creates a barrier.] Headmistress Ara: [Enters the class.] What the magical wonders is going on around here? Have you people lost your minds? Emerald: Jewel attacked me! Jewel: She insulted me! Headmistress Ara: All of you stop! This class is over now get to the next class! [Everyone walks out except Diamond, Sugar and Jewel.] Diamond: [Headmistress Ara walks out of the class.] I thought we were all friends. Sugar: Not to mention, but..Daphne's not my friend. [Diamond looks at her.] I only tolerate Liana, no one likes Cinnamon and Emerald's basically a pet. Jewel: Well..let's get to class. We have a concert tonight anyways. Diamond: Yeah..let's get to class. |-|Scene 4= [Scene shows Jewel playing her cell phone.] Jewel: Dang it! [Daphne walks slowly into the room.] Daphne: What's that? [Enters, not making any sound. She later walks and sits next to Jewel.] Jewel: [Turns her head and sees Daphne.] Go away! You're a stalker! Daphne: [Stands up.] No I'm not. Jewel: Yes you are! [Switches off the phone and hides it under the pillow.] Daphne: [Snaps her fingers.] You're my roommate this semester. Jewel: That doesn't mean you can stalk my part of this room! Daphne: [Pats Jewel's shoulder.] What's so fun playing a cell phone? Jewel: Apparently it's none of your business! Daphne: But— Jewel: Walk away! [Daphne walks out of the room and closes the door.] [Scene cuts to Jewel crying.] Diamond: [Enters the room with Sugar.] Jewel! [Sugar and Diamond run to her.] Sugar: Jewel, what's wrong? Jewel: Daphne's a stalker! Sugar: [Looks at Diamond.] See, I told you we couldn't trust the other The Gems! Diamond: Well.. [Looks at her watch.] it's 9:30PM. We have to get ready for the concert at 10:00PM. [Jewel stands up.] Jewel: Fashion time! [Wipes her tears; smiles.] Sugar: [Changes her outfit to a black top with grey sleeves, black jeans with white ruffles, a brown watch and black shoes.] C'mon! Diamond: [Changes her outfit to a purple top with lavender sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes.] Yay, lavender! Jewel: Pink time! [Changes her outfit to a pink gown with a black ribbon on the waist, with red jeans and black high heels.] Let's go! [Sugar opens a portal and the three enter it.] [Scene shows Emerald, Daphne, Cinnamon and Liana spying on them outside.] Emerald: I told you they have a concert tonight! Daphne: And they didn't tell us? Cinnamon: Let's wreck the concert! Liana: Agreed! [Opens a portal.] Emerald: Wreck a concert! Here we come! [They all enter the portal.] |-|Scene 5= [Scene shows a concert; cuts to Diamond, Jewel and Sugar.] Diamond: [Takes her microphone.] Hey there everybody! Jewel: [Takes her microphone with Sugar.] We're here to bring you some music! Diamond: So first it's a solo from me! Sugar: Yeah, a remix! Jewel: It's time for Freak the Make It Shine! Diamond: 1, 2, 3.. [Music plays.] And you don't know where you are now, Or what it would come to, If only somebody could hear. When you figure out how, You bust in the moment, You disappear. I'm so sick of it, Your attention deficit. Never listen, You never listen I'm so sick of it, So I'll throw another fit. Never listen, You never listen. I scream your name! It always stays the same. I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is Freak the freak out. Hey! Cause you know that if your living your imagination, Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory, Just remember me When I make it shine. You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, (I'm so sick of it, your attention defecit) Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction, (Never listen, never listen) Not a fantasy, just remember me, (I'm so sick of it, So I'll throw another fit) When it turns out right. Cause you know that if your living your imagination, Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination Not a fantasy, Just remember me, When I make it shine! [Audience claps.] Jewel: Diamond, that was amazing! Sugar: I think it was okay. [Diamond looks at her in despise.] Let's give it up for Jewel! Diamond: She'll be singing The Way! Jewel: [Music plays; scene shows Emerald, Daphne, Liana and Cinnamon appear in front of the stage.] You give me that kind of something Want it all the time, need it everyday On a scale of one to ten I’m at 100 Never get enough, I can’t stay away [Emerald creates fire which destroyed Jewel's dress; and Jewel re-creates her dress. Scene shows a shocked Diamond and Sugar.] If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday You can get whatever you need from me [Cinnamon was about to destroy the stage before Sugar and Diamond immediately create a barrier surrounding her.] Stay by your side, I’ll never leave you And I ain’t going nowhere 'cause you’re a keeper So don’t you worry, baby, you got me I got a bad boy, I must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don’t care who sees it babe I don’t wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me I love the way (you make me feel) [Daphne and Liana try to electroshock Jewel but Diamond quickly electroshock Liana.] I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) I love the—aah! [Stage destroyed by Daphne and Emerald; Jewel falls down.] Sugar and Diamond: Jewel! Sugar: Curtains!! [Curtain; audience are shocked.] |-|Scene 6= [Scene shows The Gems backstage.] Jewel: You almost made me dead! Daphne: Emerald's idea, stupid head! [Emerald looks at her.] Emerald (at the same time): My idea? Cinnamon started it! [They all look at Cinnamon.] Cinnamon: What in the world are you talking about? Sugar: Oh shut the fridge, meany! Cinnamon: You're way meaner! Diamond: [Rolls eyes.] Don't you dare say Sugar meaner! Jewel, Sugar and Diamond (at the same time): You all listen here, we all are friends around here! Daphne, Emerald, Cinnamon and Liana (at the same time): Friends? You three are too busy for friendship! Jewel: Says who? Liana (at the same time): Admit it! Sugar: No, you listen here! Cinnamon (at the same time): Shut your mouth! Iris: [Arrives.] Hey Diamond, I was going to— [Shock face.] What in the name of Crazy Steve? Emerald: These freaks have forgotten about friendship! Diamond: [Looks at Emerald.] Oh, yeah? Are we even friends? I've never liked you! Daphne: How dare you say that?! Sugar (at the same time): How many times do I have to repeat this; Daphne's not my friend! I only tolerate Liana, no one likes Cinnamon and Emerald's just a pet! Emerald: PET?! Iris: You guys! Emerald (at the same time): I'm not a pet! I'm a person! Iris: You guys! Listen here, no one's too busy for friendship! Liana: They are. Diamond: Oh you shut the fridge. Iris: Gems. Sugar: Oh yeah? Starting this very day, the three of us are no longer The Gems! Cinnamon: Like we care? Iris: Listen here! We all are The Gems here! Together, we stick forever! Even though Nina's no longer one of us, that doesn't means another one of us has to quit! Jewel and Diamond: This has nothing to [Jewel stomps her feet.] with Nina! Emerald: Oh yeah? Sugar: Yeah! [Sticks tongues out.] |-|Scene 7= |-|Scene 8= |-|Scene 9= |-|Scene 10= |-|Scene 11= |-|Scene 12= Category:Scripts